The Champion of The Gods
by iDennisGames
Summary: Percy, betrayed by the one he loves most, has an encounter with the oldest being in the universe. Soon after, Percy is offered godhood. Will he accept, or does the oldest being in the universe have an interesting proposition for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

As I walked along the beach of camp half-blood I noticed it was raining, odd. Weather isn't supposed to penetrate the camps boarders, unless someone was controlling the weather, forcing it upon the camp. You may be thinking, who the smelly, big toe is this talking to you? I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. I just woke up from a dream that kept me asleep until 6:00 P.M. Nevertheless, the dream only felt like 2 minutes.

~Flashback

''Perseus, it is almost time for my wife to awake she beginning is stir in her sleep, it is time for you to meet my other favorite nephew. ''When you meet him, explain to him your dream he will know what to do. I blacked out. (Who would have known you can blackout in a dream?) When I woke up, I saw a monster that would have made even the dirt bag, and powerful Heracles pee his pants. It was the size of a giant with long claws, green powerful eye's that showed the flames of a fire in it's pupils, it was incredibly muscular (overly so), and it was talking to someone that when I saw her face it made me want to wake up from this nightmare. A blonde with Grey eye's, blond hair, and when she saw me... she quickly threw her dagger into my eye's.

I woke up touching my eye expecting to feel pain but was relieved that I was fine.

~Flashback End

I was looking for Annabeth Chase, I was going to ask her to go on a date with me in the city, so we could feel like normal humans and because I secretly wanted to go per-pose to her.

When I finally found her, I regret spending every moment I ever had with her. I found her looking into the eye's of a son of Hermes. They leaned to kiss before an earthquake interrupted them.

In the distance I saw a flash of light and my father was there attempting to stop me.

''Percy, your going to destroy the camp stop!'' my father screamed.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was glowing a sea green and the tides looked like they were furious.

As the son of Hermes stood up, I saw that he had his sword in hand. ''I will protect you from this weakling,'' he said.

When he said that I became enraged I tried to calm myself down, and just when I thought I was successful an army of monsters appeared between him and I, yet somehow he still managed to throw his knife at me. Before the knife could hit me time slowed down.I attacked the monsters with all my might. After a while, i had my own personal hurricane around me. I felt so powerful but i also felt like i wasn't controlling myself.

I slashed riptide into the head of a monster and brought down my sword releasing havoc on any monster within 29 feet.

Darkness was all I saw. A vortex appeared in the middle of the floor. An ancient being crawled out of the ground grinning.

''Perseus Jackson''...


	2. Council Metting Part I

A/N I just wanted to clear something up. This is my first story and I literally created my account an hour ago. There was someone who wanted me to p.m them about the last chapter but I cant for the next 24 hours. He asked about the last sentence in the last chapter. All I will say is it is all cleared up in this chapter

Chapter 1

I attacked the monsters with all my might. After a while, i had my own personal

hurricane around me. I felt so powerful but i also felt like i wasn't controlling myself.

I slashed riptide into the head of a monster and brought down my sword releasing havoc on any monster within 29 feet.

Darkness was all I saw. A vortex appeared in the middle of the floor. An ancient being crawled out of the ground grinning.

''Perseus Jackson''...

Suddenly, all of the monsters disappeared. ''It is time for worlds to unite,'' the being said. My father in awe of the fighting that just happened bowed to the being reluctantly. ''Lord Chaos,'' my father said in awe. ''It is time Poseidon,'' Chaos said. With the snap of his fingers, Chaos teleported my father and I to Olympus.

I was upset with the timing. I had unfinished business at camp half-blood. ''The traitors can be dealt with later,'' he said in my head somehow reading my mind. Wait... did he say traitors? Sure, I thought Annabeth betrayed me but I didn't think of them as traitors.

''Poseidon'' summon the council, they must all hear of the following events.'' Chaos said. My father quickly left to summon the council. ''So... Percy, how is my favorite grandson doing?'' ''Well, great great great grandson.'' ''You know... in all my years I've never seen the fates create such an interesting show with a demigod.'' he mused. ''Ummmm thank you I guess,'' I said awkwardly. ''I will make sure you will be treated better by the three, they have been rather harsh to you you,'' Chaos said. I will ask you something of great importance after the council meeting.

''You may all come in,'' when my father said this Chaos disappeared with a smirk on his face. ''I am going to make one hell of an entrance,'' he said.

I walked into the throne room and i saw an angry Athena glaring my way. When Zeus noticed this he glared at here and she sank back into her throne. Odd, Zeus was sticking up for me.

I quickly bowed to Zeus, then to my father who was in his throne, and finally to Hera and Hades.

''Why have you summoned all of us Poseidon,'' Zeus bellowed, clearly annoyed. There is someone stirring Zeus, i am not sure who but his power rivals that of Gaea.

''Does anyone have any information of this being,'' Zeus asked. I do my Lord. A/N (Star wars much lol)

A/N tell me if i should do things like this more, I will be putting the flashback from last chapter into this chapter to explain to the gods.

~Flashback

''Perseus, it is almost time for my wife to awake she beginning is stir in her sleep, it is time for you to meet my other favorite nephew. ''When you meet him, explain to him your dream he will know what to do. I blacked out. (Who would have known you can blackout in a dream?) When I woke up, I saw a monster that would have made even the dirt bag, and powerful Heracles pee his pants. It was the size of a giant with long claws, green powerful eye's that showed the flames of a fire in it's pupils, it was incredibly muscular (overly so), and it was talking to someone that when I saw her face it made me want to wake up from this nightmare. A blonde with Grey eye's, blond hair, and when she saw me... she quickly threw her dagger into my eye's.

I woke up touching my eye expecting to feel pain but was relieved that I was fine.

~Flashback End

''Who was that voice that was speaking to you in your dream,'' Athena asked.

''It was I,'' a voice said that only my father and I recognized.

My father suddenly smiled.

The throne room got dark, ''he's betraying us,'' Athena screamed. That stupid little B1TCH really thought we would betray her and Olympus. Even though she knew my father and I's fatal flaw were loyalty. Sometimes I wonder how smart she really is.

Zeus got a grip on his master bolt and was preparing to blow whatever changed the throne room into shreds.

Suddenly Chaos stepped out of the shadows. Once the throne room changed back to normal Chaos said, ''I do like to cause... Chaos, Zeus''

Zeus instantly bowed down and the other gods instantly bowed also, all except Poseidon and I bowed. ''Stand Olympians, we have some business to discuss.'' Chaos said.


	3. Council Meeting Part II

Chapter 3 Part 1

Percy POV

Zeus got a grip on his master bolt and was preparing to blow whatever changed the throne room into shreds.

Suddenly Chaos stepped out of the shadows. Once the throne room changed back to normal Chaos said, ''I do like to cause... Chaos, Zeus''

Zeus instantly bowed down and the other gods instantly bowed also, all except Poseidon and I bowed. ''Stand Olympians, we have some business to discuss.'' Chaos said.

I took that as my moment to step into the throne room.

I suddenly felt angry at some of the Olympians. There was a voice in my head chanting ''Attack young demi-god and you will be forgiven for your sins. What sins, I thought. I have never wronged anyone unless they attacked me or my family. Still some of the Olympians didn't like me. All I've ever done is defend them.

''They were going to kill you,'' the voice said in my mind. ''Do not listen to my husband young one, he is just bitter. Meet me outside of your cabin tonight,'' a feminine voice said.

Chaos looked back at me and saw that I wouldn't move. ''Come on Perseus do not just stand there.'' I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at the gods Ares, Dionysus , Athena, and Aphrodite my deluxe I'll kill you stare which resulted in an angry 4 gods.

Aphrodite smirked in realization why I looked at her the way I did, but the other still looked like they wanted to kill me.

Suddenly the throne room became dark, and we all looked at Chaos but he shrugged in reply. A woman appeared out of the darkness and the throne room became its normal color again.

Out of the darkness the Primordial Goddess of the night appeared with the titan queen Rhea next to her.

''What have you done with my mother?'' Zeus screamed. ''Relax Zeus I've come with her to help this young demi-god.''' Rhea said. Help me, what does she mean.

''Hera my daughter, we must use our powers to help young Perseus from my brother,'' Rhea said. Saying the word brother like it was something disgusting.

Hera quickly got off her throne to come hug her mother then to look at me. ''There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him mother,'' Hera said. ''No there is something, very wrong with him, my husband has gotten a hold of his mind,'' Rhea said.

''What, father has returned!'' the first six Olympians said in unison.

''I will provide help if you need it,'' Nyx said. ''We will not allow Krones to take control again, he is the worst ruler this world has seen, and as much as it pains me to say this, you Olympians have done the best job.''

A/N Sorry for not uploading in a while the next part of this chapter will be uploaded at around 5:30 or earlier today. I have already started working on it and also, I will not be able to do daily uploads now since it is around football season. I will try to upload as much as I can though. I need some ideas for characters, if any of you can help me in the reviews it would be greatly appreciated. I need to know the following

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Meow

i like turtles.

Power: (A special power that not all of the children of that god have)

Appearence: (eg: hair color and... what their body looks like but not to into deatail if you know what i mean.

Height:

Weight:


	4. AN PS the show most go on!

I would like to say I am sorry for not updating in almost two months I had some really bad writers block and after looking at all the reviews the last chapter got I decided I would make this a long one. I will start to upload at least 3 times a week from now on. Starting today or tomorrow.


	5. Many Blessings

**I really loved seeing all the reviews i got. All your character suggestions will be used in the next couple of chapters. I'm just saying that i always update faster when i see a lot of reviews or when you send me a PM. I hope this one has a nice length and it is longer than the usual ones that i post. (NO HOMO) -_-**

**Well... Happy Reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. HoO, or MoA **

Zeus got a grip on his master bolt and was preparing to blow whatever changed the throne room into shreds.

Suddenly Chaos stepped out of the shadows. Once the throne room changed back to normal Chaos said, ''I do like to cause... Chaos, Zeus''

Zeus instantly bowed down and the other gods instantly bowed also, all except Poseidon and I bowed. ''Stand Olympians, we have some business to discuss.'' Chaos said.

I took that as my moment to step into the throne room.

I suddenly felt angry at some of the Olympians. There was a voice in my head chanting ''Attack young demi-god and you will be forgiven for your sins. What sins, I thought. I have never wronged anyone unless they attacked me or my family. Still some of the Olympians didn't like me. All I've ever done is defend them.

''They were going to kill you,'' the voice said in my mind. ''Do not listen to my husband young one, he is just bitter. Meet me outside of your cabin tonight,'' a feminine voice said.

Chaos looked back at me and saw that I wouldn't move. ''Come on Perseus do not just stand there.'' I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at the gods Ares, Dionysus , Athena, and Aphrodite my deluxe I'll kill you stare which resulted in an angry 4 gods.

Aphrodite smirked in realization why I looked at her the way I did, but the other still looked like they wanted to kill me.

Suddenly the throne room became dark, and we all looked at Chaos but he shrugged in reply. A woman appeared out of the darkness and the throne room became its normal color again.

Out of the darkness the Primordial Goddess of the night appeared with the titan queen Rhea next to her.

''What have you done with my mother?'' Zeus screamed. ''Relax Zeus I've come with her to help this young demi-god.''' Rhea said. Help me, what does she mean.

''Hera my daughter, we must use our powers to help young Perseus from my brother,'' Rhea said. Saying the word brother like it was something disgusting.

Hera quickly got off her throne to come hug her mother then to look at me. ''There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him mother,'' Hera said. ''No there is something, very wrong with him, my husband has gotten a hold of his mind,'' Rhea said.

''What, father has returned!'' the first six Olympians said in unison.

''I will provide help if you need it,'' Nyx said. ''We will not allow Krones to take control again, he is the worst ruler this world has seen, and as much as it pains me to say this, you Olympians have done the best job.''

Percy

Okay, so it is official i have the worst luck ever. I defeat the Minotaur and it comes back to life less then ten years later. Then I defeat Kronos the titan lord and he comes back less than a year later... I really think the fates deserve a real bitch slap from me the next time I see them. ''Let's see if you will still want to slap us in a years time Perseus.'' Three voices said in my mind, which i am pretty sure were the fates.

''The Primordial Council has decided to choose sides during this war.'' Since Perseus Jackson has been my favorite here in the last years i have decided to help you Olympians, and Erebus being my husband has decided to help you also. The others who will help you are Aether, Hemera, Chrones, Tartarus, Eros, and Uranus many have decided to stay away from the war but will come to help either side depending on how the war goes and how both sides react to the war''. Nyx said.

''Thank you my child you may go back to your husband and preparing your army.'' Chaos said. Nyx nodded and flashed out of the throne room. ''Now Zeus you being king of the gods have a decision to make. Will you accept the help from my children or fight alone.'' He said. Looking around the room Zeus saw the pleading faces of Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Poseidon. ''I will accept,'' he exclaimed.

''As you all ready have heard from Nyx, some of the Primordials have taken a liking to Percy. Now, since he is the demi-god who defeated Kronos in the last year he will become the main target of the war.'' We will need him to become much stronger and to do so he will need to become immortal, for his mortal body is already at his highest point it will every become without killing him sending him to the void.'' Chaos said.

''It will be Percy's choice if he would like to become a god or not now, but he will need to become a god after the war.'' Chaos explained to the Olympians.

I would like to become a normal immortal but being a god would be really cool. For example, I would be able to teleport, enter people's dreams to give them messages, or talk to them in their mind when needed. But, if I became a god I wouldn't be able to help my friends in battle and I would have to watch them die before me because of the ancient laws.

''I would like to become a normal immortal for now Lord Chaos,'' I said outloud. ''Alright now for the blessings the primordial's Aether, Tartarus, Uranus, Erebus, and I would like to bless you with the powers all of our children would have enchanted x5.'' **AN If he seems to overpowered to you he will definitely need it.**

''Also if anyone else has anything to add we can end the council meeting.'' The Olympians Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hestia, Hera, Athena, and Artemis came to me and blessed me. When Hestia came to me she asked to me ''Would you like to become my champion Percy, if you accept you will have the choice to use it to heal or to hurt, if you choose hurt it will be fine with me.'' After thinking about I replied ''I would be honored Lady Hestia.'' And she told me to stop calling me and to start calling me Aunt Hestia. When Athena came over to me she told me she was very sorry about what Annabeth did to me and gave me the wisdom and she said ''Hopefully now you will be able to pick a better girlfriend. Zeus came over to me and told me that Poseidon him and Artemis, and Athena will begin to help train you in your powers in the future with Artemis helping first. My first thoughts when he said Artemis was ohhhh shit. I know that Artemis does not like men but maybe we are on good terms. I mean why else would she bless me? It could have been worst at least I had a beautiful goddess that would be instructing me. I tried to force those thoughts out of my head but realised i couldn't. Could I be beginning to fall for the goddess of the moon? Would she ever feel the same I was knocked out of my thought when the rest of the gods came over to give me their blessings.

Everyone else came over to me and gave me a handshake and or a hug and disappeared. When I got to Artemis she gave me a hug and told me good luck and that we are to begin training tomorrow. She waved goodbye and I could feel my face heating up.

Finally all the gods left and it was just Chaos and I still in the throne room. ''I see you are taking a liking to Artemis Percy.'' He said in my mind. ''Well you better get to sleep now I am sure that you will not be impressing her by being late, and all the blessings will take a toll on your body by staying awake, well goodnight.'' He said and flashed me to my cabin .


	6. AN

Authors Note

I am very sorry for not updating in the last month. I am pretty sure none of you guys know this but, I am only in the 6th grade. Making the transition to middle school has been a little rough on me. In addition, I have football games and practices to go to while I'm attending honors classes. Furthermore, I am a drummer and we take drumming very seriously around here so I have to practice. Not to mention homework has been a pain the butt.

I can sit here making every excuse in the world but I'm not gong to. You remember that promise I made, I am going to try not to brake it from here on out. Updates will be coming to you a lot faster than normal, and have more length. (NO HOMO). The football season is almost over for me, so faster updates will come. I know how it feels to wait for a author, and I personally hate it. So, since I have a game at 5:00 today, an update will come either today or tomrrow from 10:00 A.M to 12:00 P.M


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo, HoO, and my sneakers...

**''I would like to become a normal immortal for now Lord Chaos,'' I said outloud. ''Alright now for the blessings the primordial's Aether, Tartarus, Uranus, Erebus, and I would like to bless you with the powers all of our children would have enchanted x5.'' AN If he seems to overpowered to you he will definitely need it.**

''Also if anyone else has anything to add we can end the council meeting.'' The Olympians Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hestia, Hera, Athena, and Artemis came to me and blessed me.

When Hestia came to me she asked to me ''Would you like to become my champion Percy, if you accept you will have the choice to use it to heal or to hurt, if you choose hurt it will be fine with me.''

After thinking about I replied ''I would be honored Lady Hestia.'' And she told me to stop calling me and to start calling me Aunt Hestia.

When Athena came over to me she told me she was very sorry about what Annabeth did to me and gave me the wisdom and she said ''Hopefully now you will be able to pick a better girlfriend. (WINK WINK HINT HINT)

Zeus came over to me and told me that Poseidon, himself, and Artemis, and Athena will begin to help train you in your powers in the future with Artemis helping first. ( Not knowing of Chaos' plans.)

My first thoughts when he said Artemis was ohhhh shit. I know that Artemis does not like men but maybe we are on good terms. I mean why else would she bless me? It could have been worst at least I had a beautiful goddess that would be instructing me. I tried to force those thoughts out of my head but realised i couldn't. Could I be beginning to fall for the goddess of the moon? Would she ever feel the same I was knocked out of my thought when the rest of the gods came over to give me their blessings.

Everyone else came over to me and gave me a handshake and or a hug and disappeared. When I got to Artemis she gave me a hug and told me good luck

Percy POV

"Perseus it us almost time for my wife to awake she is beginning to stir in her sleep, it is time for you to meet your... well what would he be?... your grandpa? "I knew I shouldn't have let my grandchildren have incest... makes everything so confusing," the voice I identified as Chaos said.

"Um Chaos, can we get back on topic," I exclaimed. "Ah yes it is time to begin your training Perseus, . It is time for my , children to awake, and many are not to pleased with the way your uncle has been ruling the land," Chaos said.

"How long do we have until the awake," I asked. We immortals on your side are not sure at the moment.

We have Cronus working on the matter right now, but it seems the others are aware, and are putting up barriers that even I, am having trouble braking" he explained.

" I will have time to train you in your dreams, because of the power you are showing." What do you mean," I asked. "Well, apparently you love sleeping so much that you sub-consciously changed time zones in your cabin and the rest of the camp, allowing you to get extra sleep," he said chuckling. (**Does anyone else wish they had that power)**

"Anywhoo, I will allow you to have one more night without training before this begins." I know you are having "LADY" problems and I will give you some time to fix it. ''Well, I must take my leave now awake knowing to stay on high alert."

And with that I awoke shooting out of my bed hitting my head into the ceiling. "Opps, I forgot to tell you that with the immense power increase your body will be changing, and you have the power to turn anyone or thing into that size." Just think about the size you would like to be, and you will become that size.

6'3 230lbs I thought.

Suddenly my body began to morph. (have you ever seen those look at this for 30 minutes then look at your hand, well that's how he saw him self.)

With that in the back of my head, I began to look for a certain grey eyed traitor, with the word revenge in my mind.

**AN: Well guys that's the end of the chapter and I know you guys want to see your characters in the story. Which will happen soon. As soon as Percy becomes a god, (HINT HINT) your characters will be in the story. But, I need some help on deciding what he should be the god of. Could you guys help me? Keep in mind that he was blessed by primordials and will have their powers also.**

**WELL... TODALOO **


End file.
